


Socks

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a little 'Gandalf' challenge from Juno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"What manner of weed is this, Peregrin Took?" Gandalf took another puff: his nose scrunched, his brows lifted even higher than his hat, and his mouth puckered.  
  
"Why, it's something I found in my Da's chest. I brought it in case I ran out of my own. He won't mind. He's had it forever."  
  
"It tastes like old socks."  
  
"Sat next to his old socks, the ones Mum set aside to darn." Pip leaned back, puffing happily. "But they were clean socks."  
  
"Smells more like Aragorn." Merry asked, "Will he ever take a bath, Gandalf?"   
  
"When his socks stand on their own, then I think he will bath. Until that time, I think it wise not to ask. Rangers can have foul tempers. I believe I will bath my mouth. Thank you for your kindness in giving it to me, Peregrin, but I prefer not smoking to smoking this!"  
  
Pip leaned over. "Here," he whispered quietly so Merry wouldn't hear him, "I have a little bit of Longbottom left. You can have it. I'll smoke Da's stuff."  
  
"Hobbits never cease to amaze me." He smiled and placed a hand on Pip's shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me. Thank you!"

~*~

A/N - I read that some Hobbits wore boots. So I thought Pip's dad might wear boots at times during his work..... and if he wore boots, he'd wear socks... at least I would... 

"The habit of building farmhouses and barns was said to have begun among the inhabitants of the Marish down by the Brandywine. The Hobbits of that quarter, the Eastfarthing, were rather large and heavy-legged, and they wore dwarf-boots in muddy weather." FotR: Prologue.


End file.
